The Mistakes
by firexillusion
Summary: OCxItachi about a girl whos an excellent ninja who has a past with itachi uchiha and now is an sclass asassinnin and a criminal now she must face her problems or she may suffer more painful problems may also be kakashixoc
1. Why

Dead bodies all around her she clenched her fists.He was better than her, just by a little.Crimson eyes looking at her from only a couple yards away.Her bodie was tired and weak but her mind was still filled with energy.They went at it again.Missing and hitting one another blood spatter everywhere.He moved too quikly for her,catching her off gaurd he used it.

He had her locked,she was unable to move,unable to get away from him.he made her watch it.his little brother scream for him to stop,watching sasuke cry in pain. ITACHI YOU SICK FUCK GET AWAY FROM ME!!Angry she desperetly tried to get out.Eyes filled with crystal tears staining her face.

The illusion stopped and she fell to her knees.Itachi walked up to her and knelt in front of her kunai in hand.She went to get away but he stopped her before she could even get up.

Iris your a very foolish girl to piss me off,he spoke in a slightly irritated voice.She tried to get free but she was too weak to and he got her pinned on the ground facing the black sky.

He held her arms over her head,facing him.he started carving the sign for mistake on her arm.Blood dripping off the side of her arm,as she held it in pain. "Your a nothing, a mistake in this world",itachi stated with no emotion.

Iris she did nothing but lay there with only despair in her eyes.itachi stood back up.why...why did you dothis itachi??,she asked crying and confused."..."there was silence until he broke it finally.to see what i was capable of, he said with a emotionless voice.

angry and disgusted with his answer she got up. thats it..thats the fucken reason why you killed the clan,why you..you hurt sasuke like that,YOUR OWN FUCKEN BROTHER!!!!!!!,screaming and yelling at at itachi with such anger.

she was ready to go at it agian when she felt him behind her. his hand over her mouth.silence."i did it for our own good",as she heard him say those words the darkness took her.  
-  
4 YEARS LATER -  
Iris-san!! Iris-san!! she heard the girl's voice. what is it Zoey?,she asked calmly. theres 5 men coming this way,there looking for you,she said worring.get inside,ordering zoey.

as zoey got inside the men came. Are you the asassin-nin?,one asked.And if i am?,askng with a irritated look. we have a request for you.looking them up and down told them to come inside. Zoey was in the stair way listening to them talk.

we would like to kill this man for $100,000.they slid her a profile.it was a leaf jounin,about 26 years old.u do know this is the copy cat ninja kakashi right??,asking with irratation.

of course,this is why we want him dead,saying this as if it was going to be easy.if you wont do it for the amount we gave you well triple it. fine,but dont expect a fast result he is the copy cat after all,she said with no emotion what so ever. we'll give you all the time in the world just do it please,they said in fear forgeting who there talking to.

they walked out discussing her.that was the uchiha death flower??,one asked. yes,other than itachi shes sayed to be the strongest in the uchiha clan,another said with some fear in his voice.

-----------------

No!!! Iris-san what if you get hurt i have to go with you!!,yelled Zoey. Zoey was about 14 years old.Iris was 15 at the time when she first found zoey on the streets at the age of 12.Iris took her in thinking of her use.she was an exellent healer maybe close to Tsunade-sama.her ability to battle wasnt bad either but not as advance as her healing.

Iris didnt have the time nor the patience to argue.Fine but you better not get in the way,saying in a irritated voice.  
Zoey had a relieved face now and packed up.she wore a tight dark purple long sleeve hoody,a plain black t-shirt under it with black baggy pants and black sandals.

Iris wore a skinny strap tank top that ended an inch under her boobs long sleeved fish net over it with solid black arm socks and black baggy pants with boots,last but not least a short sleeved black cloak with blue flames at the bottom and a huge callor.she left the cloak unbuttoned.and like always she wore her konoha headband with a cut through it...

they set off to konoha running through the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else near Konoha -  
how close are we? close but not close enough."...",silence for a few minutes. hey Itachi this is the village where you killed your clane correct?,asked the shark man. yes,said the crimson eyed man.heh,you should get a warm welcome from them right?!,he sarcasticly asked.

Itachi ignored his foolish comment and gave him a glare.kisame just roled his eyes but looked away from itachi first.kisame didnt really want to piss off the elder uchiha,if he did that he'd be deep in shit with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Iris+Zoey -  
they entered the village with no irritations.it was as she remembered...big and crowded. Iris-san where are we going to saty? snaping out of thinking Iris answered "at one the hotels of course".they headed towards the nearest one.then they past 4 ninjas.a jounin and 3 genin.a pink haired kunoichi,a blondie that was loud as hell and and...sasuke uchiha.not someone she wanted to see right now especially she didnt want to deal with him at all about leaving him in the village alone after that night.because of her bad luck the jounin that was with them was none other than kakashi.

she just kept walking irritated and such.they got a two bedroom apartment thingy and rested.Iris was thinking about the situation.then her eyes went to her arm...the one where the mark was.she rubbed it feeling the scars that left the sign shes lived by for these past 4 years.

why must you torture me?,she was thinking deeply."your a nothing,a mistake in this world",his words stuck in head.haunting her every day and every night.it makes every night bitter.

She got up and her eyes went right to the mirror infront of her.She shattered it in an instint.this has become a habit after awhile when she thought she really was a mistake.cuz to her she is.no matter what zoey did to try and help there was no changing anything she would just zoey and be alone in her room.

Iris headed for the door.Zoey stay here im leaving,she ordered. yes Iris-san,replied Zoey.Zoey knew Iris would avoid being in contact with the young uchiha and kakashi but mostly the uchiha.

Iris was wandering around the village thinking of ways to kill him,cuz after all he wasnt one to fool easily.just then the blonde annoying boy ran face first into Iris and she didnt even flinch.WOW ladie watch where your going!!!!!he yelled at her annoyed.Iris right then got pissed and gave him glare and naruto froze for a second.the pinked haired girl and sasuke came running this way.Naruto say sorry to the ladie you Dumbass!!!!

Why??!!she ran into me and right then he got hit in the head.looking away i started walking and sasuke annoyed said sorry for naruto,but she didnt bother stopping.and as she was getting into a safe range away from sasuke kakashi poofs infront of Iris.

you could tell he was going to apoligize for his students behavior so Iris said put an annoyed face on.I dont need you to apoligize i dont really give a fuck,Iris said in a calm voice.

with an astonished look in kakashi's left eye,he moved out of the way.she walked past and its like everything stopped and out of the corner of her eye she glared at him and he just stood there staring back and then she looked ahead ans kept walking.

------------------------

Team 7 Geez what was her problem??!!,naruto annoyingly asked.than sakura hit and yelled at naruto.but kakashi and sasuke ignored them.kakashi:who was that,her chakra was way above my own and she wasnt wearing any headband,i havent seen her anywhere before...no shouldnt be that girl could it??sasuke:who was that,she seems so familier like ive been with before but i havent...no she cant possibly be her can it??!!

kakashi than came out of thinking and announced we free for the rest of the day. they all went to do there own thing.sasuke went to go find the girl and see if what he thought was true.

he looked for awhile and found her looking at horror novels.when jiraiya went up to her (only cuz of her bodie of course)  
and tried to look hot (ewwwwwww!!) in front of her.then he did the dumbist thing.he reached for her ass when she fiercly grabbed his wrist and twisted it so hard he was on his knees trieing to fight back.

she stared the all mighty sannin as he whined for to let go it disgusted her.she let go and left him there whining to himself.

sasuke was astonished and as he was about to get kakashi was next to him,kakashi was also watching her.kakashi-sensei why are you following her??,asking curiously.the same reason you are i feel i know her but im not entirly sure yet,answering.why dont we watch together,yes?? whatever.

--------------------------

Back to Iris she was feeling the chakras of kakashi and sasuke in the back of her and was getting pissed and irritated.she was heading for the forest area and stopped at the nearest clearing.why the fuck are you two following me??!she asked hastily.

kakashi and sasuke came out into the clearing.kakashi was the one to answer,we would like to know what villige you are from cuz your no doubt a skilled ninja.

she smirked at the statment. i dont see it to be any of your consern.kakashi found this unamusing so did sasuke.well your the breaking wrists in our villige we have a right to know why and where your from,sasuke remarked clenching his fists.

irritated Iris turned and started walking away but kakashi like before prevented her in doing so.i asked what village are you from??,he asked agian in more irritation.

she still didnt answer instead she wandered if she should kill him now or lie,but sasukes there she doesnt want to bother with him.she rolled her eyes and threw him her "fake" headband,it had the sign of grass.

he threw it back it would of been easier if you had it visible,he stated."..." she glared at him.im leaving,she announced.one more question,staring at her eyes."...",what?,she asked annoyed.what your name?,he asked.she didnt answer.then she said,Zoey??! zoey was behind kakashi and kakashi looked behind him.you forgot ur shopping bag.Zoey went past kakashi and he felt her chakra to be around the same as sasukes.

like i said im leaving,and with that she went past sasuke and left.sasuke than went to grab her wrist without thinking and she grabbed his wrist with alot of force.kakashi went into the middle and pushed her off..with alot of force and she slid on the ground.

she then went behind too fast for himand she pinned him on the ground face up.kakashi hatake you dont know who i am,you dont know what i can do to you and you dont even know how your the one pinned instead of me you shouldnt screw around me you being a very skilled jounin should know this,she said with a calm and quit voice.

she slowly got off him making sure he wont do no sudden moves to attack her.she helped him to his feet.sasuke was in shock of her speed and how fast she pinned kakashi-sensei to the ground like that!

your faster than you look,he stated.be glad i didnt want to kill you,thats usaully what happens,she said in a low tone.please,he said in a sympathetic tone.may i have your name??Iris was surprised,he still wants to know my name after that!?she paused for a moment she gave here nickname that her team used to give her when itachi was still innecent, Hana(means flower) she stated.my name is Hana.

Itachi and Kisame theres the gate Itachi-san.Itachi looked up,they were about to enter,when the gaurd asked them to halt.Itachi then made the man pass out useing his sharingun.that was fucken easier than i thought it would be,kisame said with that toothy grin of his.Itachi didnt look forward to this place,it will be more difficult than Kisame thinks.with his luck Itachi would run into someone from the past...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay this the first one ive been wanting to do this for a while didnt think i was ggod at writing if u have many flames plz plz plz tell me so i may get better ty make sure to reveiw!!!!the one story and auther that really enspired me was CONNIE and her storie TORTURE ME!!!so if u havnt take a look at hers shes a real awsome person and her storie fucken rox!!!!

kelsey


	2. Kakashi Hatake

the following day ------------------------------ 

"so hana-chan why are you in konoha?",asked naruto in a curious tone. "vacation",hana answered.Zoey had a smirk on her face."whats so funny?",sakura asked confused."heh nothing,just thinking thats all",she stated.

"hana-kun may i speak with you?",kakashi asked with a lazy tone.Iris then followed him,so they could be away from the others.they sat down next to memorial stone that kakashi would always stare."what is it kakashi-kun?",asking in confusion.

"your not here just for a "vacation" are you?",asking with a harsh voice."...",silence."kakashi-kun the reasons that im here for dont concern you",hana had a irritated tone.

she felt her irritation grow,so she turned to leave.then sasuke blocked her way."sasuke-sama get out of my way now",Iris oredered him."no",he snapped back."see we know that your name isnt "hana",kakashi announced.

"than what is it?",questioning with curiousity."...""its Iris uchiha",sasuke answered."the death flower of the uchiha clan",kakashi finished."we both know you wouldnt be here without a reason"."what is it?",he pressured on."...""do really want to know kakashi-kun?""yes",answering calmly."now at this piont of time a criminal for killing thousands,that reason is because im a s-class asassin-nin",she calmly stated."ive been asked to kill you..kakashi hatake.

with this all three of them pulled out they're sharingun.kakashi quikly came behind her and stabbed her back with a kunai.

---------------------

itachi and kisame were in the village when kurenai and asuma stopped in they're path."and what you two doing in the villige?",asked asuma."we're just passing through",itachi answered."i doubt that",kurenai remarked.with that itachi unbuttoned his cloak.kisame took off his hat and his sword.

kisame than crashed his sword onto asuma shoulders but asuma held it above his shoulder.and kurenai than used her genjutsue and disappeared.

she caught kisame with her illusion and itachi.she went to kill itachi but he reflected the jutsue back on her."small illusions dont bother me".she bit her lip and got herself free from it.as she ducked from itachi's attaked he kicked her on top of the water.

as he did this kisame was going to use water jutsue on asuma.he did this but kakashi used the same and blocked it.kakashi had a clone behind itachi on the water."and just what is itachi uchiha doing in konoha?",he asked the criminal."we are here to get something",he answered.

with that he took shuriken out but kakashi used water jutsue to block his attack.then itachi used a clone to stab kakashi in the back,it was a water clone.then kakashi took kurenai out the way before itach's clone blew up.

as they got up and asuma now down there with them itachi used tsukiyomi on kakashi.kakashi saw himself tied to a post.itachi then stabbed 72 times in only one second.kakashi was released from the illusion.he told itachi and kisame of they're true motives,to get all the tailed demons.

"kisame get rid of the other two and capture kakashi now!"itachi angerly yelled.kisame took his sword and charged at them.

he got kicked through the air by Iris."what the fuck who the hell are you!!",kisame yelled stumbling to get to his feet.Iris showed her sharingun to them."what the..itachi do you know her?",asking in frustration."...",they just stared at one another for a while.

iris then spoke,"asuma,kurenai take kakashi on top of the bridge".they both noded.kisame went to go after them but itachi stopped him."stay here kisame",and kisame followed the order. itachi went to attack but she disappeared from his veiw and she ended up under him.she punched him with full force.

they both pulled out kunai and were trying to get at eachothers throuts."haven't seen you for awhile Iris",he stated emotionless as usual.","i never thought we would see eachother here of all places",she said irritated.

itachi then kicked her side and she was in the air.she then touched the ground with her hand,and kicked him back in the stomach.he hit a wall and cracked it.now he was pissed, he started hitting her harder blood spat in the water.now she was pinned to the wall but kicked his leg so he would fall.

he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his fist.then slammed her against the wall agian,and used tsukiyomi.she was trapped and she knew it.

her wrists were tied together with barbed wire,it was cutting deeper and deeper.she realized her arm socks gone and her mark was visible.it burned.then iris saw sasuke,screaming and crying in pain as he saw his clan and family killed."ITACHI STOP IT NOW,LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!",she screamed at him over and over agian.then he appearred in front of her,she was scared she knew this.he was stronger than her like always.she backed away slowly not knowing what he was going to do to her.

"iris-kun,are you frightened of me?",asking with no emotion.he walkied closer and closer to her.like a glass over flowing with water she started to cry.tears staining her face,she fell to her knees.he knet on one knee staring at her with those fearful eyes.

he pulled her head back by her hair with a kunai knife at her throut."are you scared of me iris-kun?",pushing further."ye..yes i am",she whispered.he took the kunai and ran it down her neck leaving an opening for the crimson liquid to seep out.

she held back a scream that desperetly wanted to escape her throut.he took the barbed wire off her wrists and rubbed the mark that said "mistake"."by now you've realized what i said is true to you,didnt you?"he said in a soft voice."im...im a mistake?",she said confused.

he looked down at her,her eyes had no emotion,they were dead.then he let go of the illusion and they were back in reality.

but she didnt pass out like he thought she would instead she punched him in the face and ran to get alittle further away from him.she stopped and looked back."kisame shes weak get her!"itachi ordered.she fell to her knees she was too tired to fight back.kisame went running towards her but gai came out of nowhere and kicked him in the air.

"dont lay a finger on her,ill have to hurt you"he said in a low voice."what the fuck!!",kisame yelled in anger."i wouldn't stick around if i were you the black ops are right behind me",he annouced to them.

kisame was about to go after him,but itachi stopped him."kisame we're leaving",warning him."what,why?',he asked in confusion.itachi and iris locked eyes.she was pissed at him yet fscared at the same time either way he was stronger than him.she wanted to see him suffer."we didnt come here so we could get injured,now lets go".then they were gone.

-----------------------

iris looked down on the fallen jounin.she put her hand on his forhead,it was hot."iris-sama you shouldn't be up and about they way you got hit with that illusion you should also be out",gai stated."..."iris just stared at kakashi accually worried about him whether he was ok or not.

when she was thinking she was interupted by the sasuke's voice."huh,what happened to kakashi sinsei?",confused."iris-kun what happened!!!",yelling now.right then a man came in the door,"itachi was spotted looking around in the villige,hes most likly after naruto",annoucing rather loud.

sasuke than ran out the door."what,sasuke get back here!!"gai ordered but sasuke didnt listen. iris then felt her hand being grabbed.she looked down,kakashi was still unconsious but his reflexes still seemed to work.she let go of him and went after sasuke.

she spent about 10 minutes looking for them.then she went to the last hotel in the villige,she saw sasuke get thrown threw the air and hit the wall..hard.she went next to him and asked if he was alright."i..im fine",this is my...my fight"he said stumbling to get up."very well".she disappeared and reappearred behind naruto and jiriaya.

itachi looked away from me and went to attack sasuke.he kicked and hit sasuke over and over until he couldn't get up.itachi picked up sasuke and put him agianst the wall."why are you so weak?,because you lack...hatred".and then he used his illusion technique.

jiriaya then used a wall jutsue that would go on the walls and capture itachi and kisame.they sarted running to the exit but they wouldnt make so itachi used Amaterasu to escape.

"they got away",iris pointed out.she turned to sasuke,"he did it again to his...own brother".she whispered to herself.

she went back to kakashi's room,but he wasn't in his bed.she looked for him and she found him on the fllor in the kitchen."KAKASHI-KUN!!!",she yelled surprised.she flipped him over and he made a noise so he was ok."kakashi-kun what are you doing out of your bed you can't even crawl!!",she scowled.

"i wanted to know if you were ok,before i blacked out you hurt",he said defficulty.she was surprised to know that someone cared for her."well thanks,but you should really worry whether your going to be ok".

she helped him to his feet with a arm around her neck and took him to his bed."thank you"he sad in a soft voice."no problem".she got up to leave but kakashi took her hand."please..i would like some company".she satred at him a bit."he wants my company...mine?",thinking to herself."alright"she sat down smiling.the first smile she had in a long time...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ive been grounded so i havent been able to post this but i can now shows more of that kakashixoc its not as long as i want it to be but all well hope you like it!!


End file.
